


Wearing Ugly Sweaters

by robindrake93



Series: Fluffcember 2020 [13]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, POV Third Person, Percy Jackson is Good Boyfriend, Short One Shot, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robindrake93/pseuds/robindrake93
Summary: Rachel makes herself and Percy ugly Christmas sweaters.
Relationships: Rachel Elizabeth Dare/Percy Jackson
Series: Fluffcember 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035222
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Wearing Ugly Sweaters

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like the font color, click "Hide Creator's Style" at the top and it'll revert to black.
> 
> Don't reupload/repost my fics.

Percy usually loved Rachel’s creativity but now he was wondering what it would be like if his girlfriend _wasn’t_ an art major. “Thanks,” he said. “I love it.” 

It was a sweater that Rachel had made. The colors were garish. The symbols were all Greek. There was so much glitter that it fell off the sweater every time someone so much as breathed on it. 

Rachel wore a matching one, though the pattern was subtly different and the colors were in a different order. It was equally nightmarish. The look that she gave Percy told him that he didn’t fool her for a second. “You hate it.” This was a statement. “Percy, you know that it’s _supposed_ to be ugly, right? They’re for an ugly sweater party.” 

Percy had forgotten. Quite frankly, Percy didn’t care if Rachel wanted to wear one of the godawful things. She was a grown woman and he wasn’t the type to control her. He wasn’t thrilled about the idea of wearing one himself. But if it was for a party and they were supposed to be ugly...well, he would have to wear it. “We’re going to be the worst dressed there,” Percy predicted. He took the sweater and pulled it on over his head. The worst part was that it was _comfortable._

“Best looking and worst dressed,” Rachel agreed with a grin. She reached up on her tiptoes and kissed him. “I love and appreciate you.” 

Percy kissed her back. “I love you too. Though sometimes I wish you would use your powers for good and not evil.” He tried to kiss her again but they were both smiling too much. Percy rubbed his cheek against hers. 

“What fun would that be?” Rachel teased. She nuzzled her head beneath Percy’s chin and took his hand. “Now let’s go win an ugly sweater contest.”


End file.
